


Hold Me Close

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sam and Ruby having sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

Sam looked up from the table where he was sitting doing research on their latest hunt to see Ruby standing in the doorway looking at him. Sam smiled at her, allowing his eyes to drift over her small but beautiful form. Thick, dark hair tumbled down around her shoulders, framing her face and setting off her dark-brown, almost chocolate eyes beautifully and causing them to draw Sam’s focus away from her lips. Her lips, which Sam could easily spend hours kissing and had done so. Allowing his eyes to roam further down her body, he took in the skimpy lingerie that she was wearing; a black lace bra and matching panties. They looked magnificent against her skin and helped make her eyes stand out even more, as they glittered at Sam with dark intent.  
Smiling down at Sam, Ruby watched him look her over, knowing she had caught his attention. She could see his dick hardening in his sweats and new that he was more than willing to play.  
“Ruby what are you doing? We still have to figure out the case and –“  
“You work too hard Sam. I’m gonna help you relax. Now, you have thirty seconds to get undressed and on the bed or I’m going to have to punish you.”  
“But, the case –“  
“Twenty-five seconds Sam.”  
Sam stopped arguing then, finally getting up, undressed, and on the bed in under twenty seconds.   
Ruby watched Sam undress, smiling to herself. She loved the control she had over Sam, the trust. As Sam crawled onto the bed, Ruby sat down beside him and stroked the side of his face.   
“I know this has been hard for you Sam; lying to your brother and sneaking around like this. But you have to understand that it’s for the best. I want to help you understand. I am going to make love to you Sam. Not fuck you. I am going to show you how it is to be appreciated.”  
Sam couldn’t think of what to say. He had never been able to have that sort of relationship before. Even with Jess he had had to lie about hunting, making their relationship feel like it was just an illusion. What Ruby was offering, he had never had with anyone else and that scared him.   
Ruby smiled down at him before capturing his lips in a kiss and licking into his mouth. Sam moaned, sucking gently on her tongue, feeling it explore the warm cavern of his mouth. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Sam smiled up at Ruby, feeling himself relax under her.   
Slowly, oh so slowly Ruby moved, lowering herself onto Sam’s fully hard dick, still staring deep into his eyes as if she could see his soul in their depths.  
Once fully seated, Ruby sat there for a second, watching Sam react to her. She could see different emotions flitting across his face before finally landing on trust.   
Ruby started moving, slowly fucking herself on Sam’s cock and eliciting a groan from Sam. Ruby looked at him, noticing for the first time that his hands were clenched at his sides, not touching either of them. She hadn’t given him permission yet.  
Reaching for his hands, she gently placed them on her hips with a whispered, “it’s OK to touch, Sam.” She wanted this to be intimate, about them instead of about release.  
Ruby worked up a slow rhythm, devoid of the roughness that usually accompanied sex with the younger Winchester. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, again pushing her tongue into Sam’s mouth and fucking it at the same pace as her thrusts.  
Sam could feel his orgasm building, felt the coil in his belly. “Ruby, I’m close –“  
“Hold on Sam. Just a bit longer. Wanna come together. Just a bit more.”  
“I need – fuck – need it! Please!”  
“Now Sam, come now!” Ruby screamed, feeling her release rip through her, feeling Sam’s orgasm pulse inside her, filling her. His voice joined hers, both crying out their release, toes curling with the force of it. Ruby slumped forward, lying on top of Sam, both of them breathing heavily as they slowly came down from their orgasms..  
After a few minutes Ruby stood, walking to the bathroom to clean up, Sam watching her disappear through the door. She was back after a few minutes and crawled into bed with Sam who smiled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and Ruby resting her head under his chin, trying to snuggle as close as she could as they both drifted into sleep.


End file.
